


False Pretenses

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span>  meme # 21, <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnquotefic/7555.html?thread=549763#t549763">Provenance</a>.  Sam: "So, what are we today, Dean? Are we rock stars? Are we army  rangers?" Dean: "Reality TV scouts looking for people with special  skills."</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Pretenses

_**3 Quotefic Ficlets**_  
 **Title:** False Pretenses  
 **Author:** [](http://tahirire.livejournal.com/profile)[**tahirire**](http://tahirire.livejournal.com/) **  
Wordcount** : 307 **  
Rating** : PG 13  
 **Genre** : Gen, humor  
 **Spoilers** : none  
 **Warnings** : **[My generic major character death fic list](http://tahirire.livejournal.com/102409.html). **  
**Summary** : For the [](http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnquotefic**](http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/) meme # 21, [Provenance](http://community.livejournal.com/spnquotefic/7555.html?thread=549763#t549763). Sam: "So, what are we today, Dean? Are we rock stars? Are we army rangers?" Dean: "Reality TV scouts looking for people with special skills."

  
False Pretenses

 **Okay, I admit it went a little too far.**

It started off simple enough four hours ago with _Hey, I’m Dean. How’d you like to be on television?_ Come on, if a chick can’t see through a pick-up line like that, it’s hardly his fault she’s following him back to his place before he can even finish the script. It’s not like he’s gonna hurt the girl, and he’s just horny enough to not really care that she’s a little tipsy, just lonely enough to not feel bad for lying, just worn out enough to not give a rat’s ass if Sam’s gonna have to find another place to sleep tonight.

 **Dean Winchester doesn’t back down from a challenge, that’s all.**

Three seconds into his room and she wants to see _the script. I don’t have it on me_ , he lies, easy as breathing. _Let me show you_. He tries to keep her focused on the task at hand, but she’s bouncing all over the fricken place. She’s got all these questions. Is it an action film, a romance? Will there be nudity? _Oh, yeah. That a problem for you, sweetheart?_

 **It’s totally not weird to want to rehearse during a private audition. She was just passionate about the arts. Wanted to be an actress. Asked for a few tips. Surely that’s understandable!**

Usually when people say, _you go firs_ t, it’s because whatever it is they want you to do is something they’ve never done before themselves, so he really had no way of knowing that ‘Carly’ was that good at tying knots. Or that she’d have a video camera.

Or pink bunny ears.

 **I swear Sam, I had no idea those things could stream straight to youtube. I’m sorry you had to see that.**

Anyway, the point is – from now on? He’s sticking to the FBI. 


End file.
